My 2 Best Guy Friends
by AnnabethChaseIsMe1012
Summary: Ignore summary in chp1.You are torn between your 2 best guy friends,Jeremy and HongKi.You are a assistant of the coordinater,a brand new singer too.But when you finally decide,a girl comes in and takes him away from you.What will you do?Go to theother guy
1. Prologue

Chapter One: Prologue.

Hi! So, I needed help on my other stories, and couldn't think of anything. That's when I turned into a FANDOM LOOVING LEE HONGKI FANGIRL! So, I might have some lack on my other stories once I update next year. BTW, I'm grounded until January 10, 2012, so this is just a short little prologue. And I made a deal so I only have 15 minutes to type. And the title sounds like Jeremy's POV, but the story will mostly Han-Soon's POV. And YOU will be Han-Soon!Sorry if it is bad!  
>I'll use some korean references!<br>Summary: Jeremy is stuck on being the only single band member of A.. And so far, he's sick of it. After Go Mi Nyu so rudely declined his heart, he thought he won't have another love and be stuck single for the rest of his life. He thought he won't even let anyone else touch Jolie. That is, until Han Jan-Soon came into his life. Cross overs between some bands such as: FTIsland, SHINee,and etc. And Jang Geun Suk. As Han Jan-Soon (You)enters the ANJell company, you know that you couldn't resist any of them, and that you won't really love any of them. Until one day goes by...  
>My Coordinator's Assistant<p>

Prologue

Jan-Soon's POV

I walked into the A.N. Jell office and nonchalantly studied the glass designs. I had met the four band members: one tried to rip my contract, one smiled warmly, one looked at me with a funny expression, and one just stared at me. My boss, Coordinate Wang brought me to their home. She told me to call her Unni and so as her assistant I complied to her wishes.

When I entered, a cute little gang-ah-jee* came bounding out of nowhere. I smiled and dropped the puppy on the ground. The blond guy, I believe his name was Jeremy and he was the one that had looked at me with a funny expression, he came up to the gang-ah-jee and muttered, "No Jolie. No. Bad doggie. Do you miss yeh-pun** Noona? Me too. But that's not her."  
>I remembered something about a girl who pretended to be Go Mi Nam-the one that had been starting at me earlier- broke almost all of the band member's hearts except for Go Mi Nam (who was her twin brother) and Tae Kyung (the guy who tried to rip my contract) who got together with her.<p>

After the tour of the house, Unni declared that I would be rooming with one of the band members since I would be helping them dress and pick out their clothes. I felt terrified. She said I would be rooming with Jeremy, who had a droopy expression the whole time. Now that I noticed, he was kind of cute. Shin-Woo walked away to what I assumed was his room and closed the door. Tae Kyung rolled his eyes and went to his room. Only Jeremy and I was left. He sighed and looked into my eyes.

I swear a felt electricity shoot between our eyes. He looked away, and I blushed. Which surprised me. I had naturally rosy cheeks and so my real blushes were rarely visible. I only blush when I sweat or laugh too much. I looked back at Jeremy. He avoided eye contact with me and pulled my luggage to his room. I sighed, and picked up my bag and walked into his room. It was going to be a long day... Or 5 years, assuming that was how long I signed the contract for.

*Dog

**Pretty  
>How did you like it? Kinda some JeremyXJan-Soon? And Jan-Soon's (Your) English name is Melissa, which will be mentioned soon. This is kinda like your story if you were "Unni"'s Assistant. If you don't like the name, review and tell me what names you like and I'll choose the best one! And if you haven't watched You're Beautiful, I recommended it. It's awesome. Of course, PJO s better. And some of those korean words you can search up in wiki how and search How to Say Words in Korean. Since I'm like a quarter korean, those words are natural to me. Please Read and Review! And I might make another chapter now. Depending if my mom let's me.<br>Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: I Fight With A BandMember

New chap! So, Forgot the disclaimer.

Disclamier: The cast all belong to the Hong-Sisters except for Melissa (I'll be calling her ((You)) that now because her korean name is too hard to remember and too long) And I remembered I made mistakes! All of it is supposed to be Unnie, not Noona, except for when Jeremy was talking to Jolie. And Shin-Woo is dating a mysterious woman! Soon to be revealed...

Spoilers at the bottom of the page!

Also, Jeremy's last name is Cho. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1: I Fight With A Band member

(Do I need to say it?) Melissa's POV

After I got settled into Jeremy's futon, Shin-Woo called us down for dinner. Jeremy slid down to the banister in a gloomy way while I ran down the stairs, my heels making a clip-clopping sound. All of a sudden, Jeremy spoke up: "Why must you wear heels to dinner Unnie?" An awkward silence fell between us when I didn't answer.

The Clip-Clop Clip-Clop of my heels was the only sound we could hear. I looked at Jeremy's back as we walked into the kitchen. His back looked stiff, really stiff.

"You guys are pathetic, staying this silent," Tae-Kyung's voice broke through the quiet. I wore a look of confusion as his lips twitched into a weird smirk that I bet nobody else could do. I tried to do it, but ended up with something between a scowl, a smirk, and a smile.

Shin-Woo looked at me. "What are you doing? Is dinner disgusting? I thought you'd expect something less formal. Or maybe you'd like the formal things..." He said.

I shook my head. "No, it's just that, "I was trying to imitate Tae-Kyung. Some of you guys have weird looks, sorry."

I plopped down in a empty seat where Shin-Woo sat next to me. Tae-Kyung sat beside Shin-Woo. There was only one seat left, right next to me. I looked at Jeremy, who stood across from the island. He puffed out his cheeks and put his hands on his hips. I frowned at him. "What?" I asked. I got angry. What is he getting mad at me for? I just got inside this stupid place, I don't know the rules, heck, I don't even know where the bathroom is!

"That's my seat, Noona! I only let Mi Nyu sit there!" Jeremy shouted. What? How was I supposed to know that? I just came to this stupid place!

"Why would I know? I just came here!" I shouted back. Shin-Woo and Tae-Kyung shifted nervously. I guess they never had an angry girl here before.

"You should! It says Jeremy right there!" He pointed at my seat. I looked at it, all I could see were strange Korean letters.

"I can't read Korean! I'm Korean, yes, but I lived in America all my life! How do you expect me to read this... thing?"

"Thing! What! You know what, since you don't know even know Korean I'll just speak English so that when you speak Korean, you won't 'mess up and ruin your reputation'!"

I spoke in English,"Gosh! Is English that bad? Is Korean that good? Are you that good? Huh?"

"You! Ugh! You... Get out of here!" He shouted. I felt tears fill up my eyes. God no. No. I can't be freaking crying! But, I did cry. Jeremy's expression softened, but his eyes still hard.

"SHILLO*!" I shouted. I picked up my heel and chucked it at him. He dodged it.

"Wow, this girl must have guts to be throwing things at band members," Tae-Kyung said.

I pointed my finger at him. "You! You.. weird person! Always butting into my business! So shut. Up." Then I pointed to Shin-Woo and spoke in Korean,"You too!" He flinched when I called him out. "Don't act all nice! Don't you know that I'm not dumb? I know how stupid band members are and how they always speak so highly of themselves!" I pointed my accusing finger at Mi Nam, "And you! Your so skinny like a baby wannabe of a girl! Heck, you are a girl! Dude, or Dudette, whatever, your sister pretended to be a freaking boy just to find you and your dead mother! In fact, my grandpa already called you and your sister millions of times and said that your mother was already dead!" I picked up 3 pieces of tempura and threw it at all of them. Tae-Kyung missed it by moving his head to the side, one fell on Shin-Woo's hair, and Mi Nam caught it with his mouth.

"What now? Korean again? You need to get out of my group's house now! Get out! Now!" Jeremy threw the spicy whatever-it's-called-in-English-thing-at-me.

I dodged too, "Fine! I'll leave! But.. Coordinator Wang will NOT be happy about this!" I shouted and stormed out to the balcony. I sat down on the seat beside the tree and started sobbing. 'Why must I wear a skirt? And why did I choose to wear a short sleeved shirt? God, I forgot how cold it is in Korea... In the winter! I need to remember that I'm in South Korea, not America. Winter is cold here, but in California it isn't,' I said to myself. And I forgot my jacket. I only have one shoe. Perfect. Just perfect. Being out in the freezing cold.

Jeremy's POV (I said it was going to be mostly Jan-Soon's POV)

I hate girls. Especially when they cry. Then I'd feel guilty. I hate girls. Except for Mi Nyu. I miss her. And her letters. Anyways, I don't care how good she looks when her black hair goes bouncing up and down and how long her eyelashes are or that her eyes are gigantic and are a dark brown, and that she has streaks of blond in her hair and that she has style fit for a model and she's just my type and-What. Am. I. Saying? I hate her! She better not be touching Jolie!

"Jeremy, you should go and apologize. After all, she doesn't know Korean that well, and she is a girl." Shin-Woo said.

"But she called us stupid! She thinks we're all that! Who does she think she is? Huh?" I said.

"She seems like my type, hard to get. And her eyes are kinda curved up. Like how when Mi Nyu told me you like girl's eyes when they're like that.. like Yoo He Yi," Go Mi Nam sighed.

"Dude! You already have a girlfriend! And Yoo He Yi is you girlfriend! And I never liked her!" I defended.

"Yeah, like when you used to go around people and say, 'Yoo He Yi is beautiful! Any guy would fall for her! She's EXACTLY my type! I LOVE her!'. That is a lot of proof that you dislike her.'," Tae-Kyung said.

"Not helping!" I replied. Shin-Woo sighed. A month after Mi Nyu left, Shin-Woo's status became 'In A Relationship'. He didn't decline that he wasn't dating. So he was dating. I always wondered who the girl was.

"Just go and apologize. She'll forgive you and we'll forget all about what happened, and she might even apologize to you," Shin-Woo urged me on.

"Shillo! You said might! Not will!" I said.

"Just do it. It's not like it's gonna kill you, and if you do remember to get a-"

"Fine. I'll do it."

"-Jacket for her. She seems chilly."

"She doesn't look like chilly. I like chilly. As in Mexican Food. I don't like her, as in Human Terms," Tae-Kyung said.

"I didn't meant that! You know what? Forget it," Shin-Woo shook his head in exasperation. I just sighed and turned around to go to my room. I walked into the spare closet, where Jan-Soon placed her clothes. I opened it and gasped. I thought I was messy. She was... Even worse! It seemed like girls aren't neat freaks at all. Well, maybe she's the only not neat freak out of all the girls, like how only Tae-Kyung is the only neat freak in guys. Anyways, I grabbed a jacket and went to the balcony. I saw Jolie sitting in her dog house, fast asleep. Thank goodness she didn't touch Jolie!

"What do you want?" Jan-Soon sobbed. I sighed again and sat next to her. She scooted away. I scooted closer, she scooted even farther away. We kept on doing that until we already made 2 circles around the tree.  
>"Would you stop doing that and talk to me? I'm trying to apologize!" I said. She stopped scooting and I scooted next to her. She shifted uncomfortably but stayed in place.<br>Jul 07th, 12:22am

Back to Jan-Soon's POV

He wrapped my jacket around myself. What the heck is he doing?

"Sorry, Jan-Soon. I didn't mean to yell at you, Jan-Soon. Sorry, Han Jan-Soon Noona." He kept repeating. I smiled.

"Stop. Really. You're going to make me crack. And you don't have to keep saying my name every sentence. And how old are you?" I asked.

"Um, 20 Noona."

"Then don't call me Noona. We're the same age. Noona is for someone older then you."

"What month were you born in?" Jeremy asked.

"December. Why?" I said.

"Oh. Well, that way I know what to call you. What's your English name? I want to call you that."

"Melissa. I prefer my English name a lot more than my Korean one. Babo**. You little Babo."

"Babo? Why?"

"You act like a fool, like a foolish child. I'll call you Babo."

"Fine.. I'll call you...Goh."

"What's that in Korean?"

"It's actually Goh-Yan-Ee, meaning cat, but to be short, I'll say Goh. And I say that because you easily get mad... Chingu***."

"Okay Chingu, er.. Babo. I'm going to take a shower in your room. Is it okay if I put my toiletries there?" I asked.

He nodded. I swear on my father's life, when I stepped inside, I heard Jeremy mutter,"Jie-il yeh-pu-dah... Areum-dawayo, Goh***."

*I don't want to!

**Fool/Dummy

***Friend  
>*** You're the prettiest... You're beautiful, Goh (cat)<p>

It's over! Some fluff there! I originally had wanted Melissa to fall asleep on Jeremy's shoulder and have him freeze to death-  
>Jeremy: I mustn't die!<br>Why must I have the characters I'm writing about in my room?  
>Tae-Kyung: Because we randomly, fantastically, awesomely poofed up here.<br>Whatever. Well, Babo and Pabo means foolish, and idiot. Jie-il=The best,Yeh-Pu-Dah= Pretty,Areum-Dapda=Beautiful,Goh=short for Goh-Yan-Ee=Cat. If you need to understand some more of the Korean words, ask me and I'll tell you!

SPOILERS

A band that I love and My favorite star is in and my favorite star actually isn't the leader and actually JH is the leader in it! Weird! ANd hint hint-starts with FTI.  
>Humorous Jeremy<br>Revealing past

ENOUGH!

So! Read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Some Weird Secret

3rd CHAP! It seems that I have a lot of inspiration... Anyways, mistake alert... AGAIN! All of the Noona there is supposed to by Unnie. Sorry for the mistake. And, please review!  
>Also, percylover1111, I had no idea you would watch this drama! Let's both swoon! And, who's your fav character? I love Jeremy, since he's Hong Ki. Most people like Shin-Woo, I do too, just, I think he's married. And now that I watched it again, I think he's a little weird since he keeps muttering to himself. and he gives me creeps...<br>And... If you guys search on youtube, 'ft island idol show ep 2 part 4/5 eng sub', Min Hwan sudden says, "Oh! It's the intestine!" during a serious moment. LOL...  
>Disclaimer: The mysterious band belongs to the FNC Company, which created CNBlue. This drama belongs to the Hong Sisters. And Han Jan-Soon belongs to me, but the name belongs to my friend that's helping me with Korean. She's my mom's old friend's daughter in korea. I'll call her little Jan-Soon since she's younger then me a few days, and this Jan-soon -Melissa-, Big Jan-Soon in ANs. Anyways-They came to visit! But she's mostly picking around my room...  
>Chapter 3: Some Weird Secrets<p>

After I took a shower, ate kimchi (my favorite food), spicy tempura, and more. Soon it was lights out.

"Hey, Goh, you asleep?" Jeremy whispered.

"No. Why?" I asked, and rubbed my eyes as Jeremy suddenly flicked the lights on. I squinted. I wasn't tired at all, due to the different time in Korea and California. I looked at the clock. 1:16. Pretty early.

"C'mon. i want to show you something." Jeremy said and put a jacket on. I noticed that he hadn't changed into pajamas. I supposed that the reason for our sudden late night escapade was that he was going to show me something top secret...

He took me outside and brought me to the... telephone stand?

"When we have special guests come all of a sudden, I call them... I never actually told anyone this..." Jeremy said. Then he started pushing numbers.

"Anneyong? Hello? Anneyong? Mwuh? Geujimal? Mwuh? Aniyo! Jeremy-ssi! Ye, ANJell.! Remember? I'm Jeremy-ssi! Wait, are you JaeJin? Oh, Hong Ki-ssi!" Jeremy said. They went on like that for forever, until...

"Oh! Okay! See you at 3 then! Bye!" Jeremy finished. "Hey, c'mon, I have something else to show you." He grabbed my hand and we ran down the alley.

"What do you want to eat? There's kimchi, seaweed soup, tempura... No, we just had dinner. Want some ice cream?" Jeremy asked. I nodded.

"What flavor? I want strawberry, chocolate..."Jeremy wandered off to a random ice cream store that was closed.

"Jeremy, it's closed. Maybe we can get some at-" i started.

"They'll open..." Jeremy said and proceeded to walk in.

"Hello? Can I have ice cream, 2 scoops, for me, strawberry and chocolate, and for her.." Jeremy said.

I picked up from where he left off," I'd like mint chocolate brownie and... chocolate?" My voice echoed into the darkness, getting all creepy.

Jeremy grabbed my shoulder and walked into the room labeled 'Employees Only'. Then he started puffing his cheeks out. Out of no where, 2 hands poked out and handed us ice cream and we gladly took it.

We were almost done, actually I had only taken one bite and Jeremy had taken two

"Where did that come-"

"You'll get used to it. I wanted ice cream at midnight once and that just happened. So now I do it often."

"Aren't you afraid that there may be poison in it?"

"Why? It's not like I'm Snow White. I don't have a prince.. No wait.." He said and laid down on a bench and closed his eyes. I started laughing, which was unfortunate, since I had taken a bite of my now finished ice cream. I started choking and laughing. Wait, that's like what Snow White did! She choked on a apple, and fainted. But all I remember is that a prince came, and did something, and she woke up and got married and lived happily ever after, but I just stopped my choking and tried to swallow it down. I then closed my eyes and fake-fainted. I heard Jeremy gasp and stuff the rest of the ice cream in his mouth. Then I heard footsteps coming close to me. Then I felt faint breathing above me.

"Goh! Are you okay? Goh! Wake up!" Jeremy shook me. I squinted one eye open and looked at him. He started doing the trinity thing. Then he slowly inhaled and

exhaled, and opened his eyes. I quickly closed my eye. Then, all of a sudden, the breathing became heavier and closer.. Oh my gods, is he trying to do CPR?

I quickly shot up and my forehead hit his.

"Owww.. Goh! What are you doing?" Jeremy said, rubbing his forehead.

" Well, Babo, you were doing CPR!"

"It's because I thought you died!"

"Just, forget it." I sighed. After we recovered from our injury, we walked home.

"Aish.. Goh! Wake up! Goh!" Jeremy said, trying to wake me up. Everyone was awake, and now I wanted to sleep.

"Goh! Remember yesterday? FTIsland is coming!"

"FTIsland? Lee Hong Gi? Hong Gi Oppa? Really? Doesn't he look extremely like you?" I asked. I never told anyone, but I was a big fan of Hong Gi.

"Ye. And, you're our stylist! Get our clothes ready!" Jeremy hurried me.

"Aish. Bossy cat." I said and put their clothes together and got myself ready. I put on my best clothes. Including skinny jeans, a tee, a silver key necklace, owl earrings, and my hair in a ponytail. I tried to look as normal as I could.

Before long, we heard a ding-dong.

Done! So, I decided that this got too long and I needed to get off. So, the same spoilers as next week! I hope this matched Jeremy's personality more.  
>Translation for Jeremy's korean words...<br>"Anneyong? Hello? Anneyong? Mwuh? Geujimal? Mwuh? Aniyo! Jeremy-ssi! Ye, A. N. Jell Remember? I'm Jeremy-ssi! Wait, are you JaeJin? Oh, Hong Ki-ssi!"  
>"Hello? Hello? Hello? What? Lie? What? No! Jeremy (the ssi is for respect)! Yes, A. N. Jell Remember? I'm Jeremy! Wait, are you Jae Jin? Oh, Hong Ki (the ssi is for respect!"<br>And on the other line...  
>"Who's this? Hello? Mwuh! Liar! I will not trust you! Who are you? ... From A. N. Jell, Jeremy-ssi? No! What do I sound like? I'm Hong Ki-ssi!"<br>And they agreed to come.

Spoilers:

FTIsland (finally) comes  
>Childhood past<br>Humorous people  
>New Songs (It's going to be FTIsland's)<br>Disgusting Jeremy.  
>That's all!<br>I love reviews as much as Zeus loves lightening,Poesidon loves the sea, Hades loves the dead, Athena loves Wisdom,Hephaestus loves blacksmithing,Ares loves War,Hestia loves fire,Hera loves Torturing Demigods,Aphrodite loves love,Apollo loves Haikus (and woman),Artemis loves to hate boys, and as much as Demeter loves cereal. Which means a lot! Just REVIEWWWWWWWW!  
>GO LEE HONGKI! I 3 YOU! <p>


	4. Chapter 4:Some FriendsAnd A Album

**Hey! So, I got mad at my dad because he started yelling at me... All because I fell. So I locked myself in my room. My room is weird. Because the look is on the outside and I have now locked myself up. Well, the new chap is up! BTW, the song in this chap's URL is on the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: The song belongs to my beloved FTisland, with Mr. Lee-**

**Hong Ki- People don't usually address me that way. They call me The AWESOME LEE HONG GI WHO IS NOT AFRAID OF HOT CHILI AND A SINGLE TEAR NEVER FALLS! UNLIKE WONBIN, WHO STARTED CRYING! (Please see the YouTube link at the bottom of the page...) **

**Me:-Hong Ki. Hmm, okay, since AWESOME stands for A Weird Eicky Stupid Opposed Moldy Eek. Yeah, you are AWESOME Lee Hong- WAit! Lee Hong Ki? AS in FTIsland's lead singer? OMFG! YOUR MY BIASS! **

**Hong Ki: -rapidly starts singing After Love and crying at the end-.**

**Me: Everyone says you are too emotional...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Some Friends-And A Unexpected Album<strong>

**Goh's (Melissa/Big Jan-Soon) POV**

"I'll get it!" I shouted and slapped Tae-Kyung's hand away, which he didn't seem so happy about. As I opened the door, my mouth dropped. He. _He, _was standing in front of me. He smiled and held a flower bounquet to me. I just smiled, and wondered where I heard the name from. I mean, he was awfully famous, but something tugged at the back of my mind that I heard the name before I even knew what k-pop was. I remember I did use to live in Korea until I moved away when I was 6. And Jeremy, he sounded familier too. I had moved to England for 2 years. I left when I was 8 in Califronia, and we stayed there. The name Jeremy, and Lee Hong Ki. _Jeremy. Lee Hong Ki. Jeremy, Lee Hong Ki.. Jeremy! Lee Hong Ki! _Oh my gosh!

I guess I had a pretty shocked expression because Hong Ki cocked his head and looked at me weird. I looked up, and ran to my room. I definintly had no idea why I ran there. I think it was because I realized something...

* * *

><p><strong>Hong Ki's POV (this might not really match him)<strong>

What was wrong with her? I looked at her, and she ran away. Maybe she thought I was weird. I didn't even know her name. Though, she looked extremly familier. She looked like someone I knew.

"Anneyong. Come in. Want some lime juice? We have plenty left over. Or, green tea? Would you like that since you were in Japan for so long?" Shin-Woo said. Lime? Sour enough.

"Anneyong everyone! And,uh, I'll take lime juice as long as I don't get soured to death." I said and walked in. The rest of the band members came in and greeted each other.

As we sat down in the kitchen, I asked Seung-Hyun, " Do you know why girls always have mood swings?"

"No, why? is this a joke? Why are you asking me this?" Seung-Hyun said.

"Nothing, just wondering." I replied. "Who's he? Where's Won-Bin?" A voice oh-so-familier to mine said. I immedietly loosened up. It was Jeremy. We were practically twins, like when I dyed my hair blond once, we got switched up, I was in A. N. Jell, and jeremy was in FTIsland. But, we both suprisingly did good and no one noticed we were different.

"Don't you know? WonBin quit. And this is Song Seung-Hyun, the new member."JaeJin said. He was sitting next to me. Then, the 3 members that sit next to us started nodding one by one, the JaeJin turned to me.. And oh, no, we already did this. He started hitting me, in a cat fight way. I hit him back. Then the other 3 started nodding again, one by one once. Jeremy started rolling on the floor laughing, Tae-Kyung smirked, Shin-Woo smiled, Mi Nam started imitating me, but ended up being bruised due to that he had hit Tae-Kyung, and Tae-Kyung pushed him, and well, you get the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's POV (This will be short)<strong>

Me and Hong Ki Hyung met eachother in school ever since we were 14. But, when I was still in England, I met this girl that had the last name of Han. We were great friends, and then when I was 10, she moved away. The Han Girl looked a lot like Goh, and they had the same last name. Which was really weird. I didn't care much, so I just pushed the thought away that she might actually be that Han-Girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Melissa's POV<strong>

I don't think it's true. It's been 12 years and 10 years...I don't think it's 's been like forever. I remember, I was friends with 2 guys. One in England and one in korea. But I don't think its them.

i went to my suitcase and brought out 2 pictures. The 1st one was when I was in korea. The guy next to me was my first great friend. I looked in the back, and the names were on it.

_Lee Hong Ki & Han Jan-Soon_

Hong Ki, the one in the picture was the person I met when I lived in South Korea when I was 8. The guy looked like Hong Ki, the one in FTIsland. This was proof. I put it on the little desk and I got out the second picture. On the back, it said:

_Jeremy Cho & Melissa Han_

It was another proof it was Jeremy. I can't believe it. I cried a little bit, happy that my 2 best friends are here. Plus, I was a fan of my childhood friend!

I ran down once more, Jeremy and Hong Ki was standing next to eachother talking. I ran up to them and hugged them both.

"I missed you guys. Remember me? Hong Ki, in Korea Alltime Elementary school?" I whispered.

"And Jeremy, 4th grade and 5th?" I whispered to him. They looked at me in suprise, as well as everyone else.

"Yay! Let's celebrate!" Jeremy exclaimed, and ran to a closet, pulling out a bag of party hats. He threw one to everyone, everyone happy, except for Tae-Kyung, who held the hat like it was a hairball a cat just coughed out.

* * *

><p>After the little celebration was over, Hong Ki, Jeremy and I went to the studio where we started singing random songs, like Bad Woman, Hong Ki's song. Jeremy sang Promise, I sang Love Love Love, since I don't have any songs of my own. We talked and laughed, got caught up on how our lives had been.<p>

We'd been having so much fun that we didn't notice Manager Ma, President Ahn, and FTisland's manager, Manager Song.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Even though we hung out yesterday, we still hung out. That is, until Jeremy's cell phone ringed.

"Anneyong? Oh, ye President. Ye, Hong Ki is here. Ye." Jeremy said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"President Ahn wants us to come." Jeremy replied, and we went to the A. N. Jell office.

When we arrived, both President Ahn and Manager Song was there.

"Ahh, if it isn't our new coordinater's assistant, along as our Jeremy, and Mr. Song's Hong Ki." President Ahn greeted.

"We want you guys to do a song, since it seems like Jan-Soon here has a nice voice. we would like Jan-Soon to sing a duet with either Hong Ki or Jeremy. Who do you pick Miss?" Manager Song asked. I really didn't know. If I chose Jeremy, Hong Ki might be mad. If I choose Hong Ki, then some gossip would come out. What should I do?

"Jan-Soon, I recommened asking Hong Ki since he is much more popular. When you do become a singer, and a very good dresser at that, you can become popular more easily if you do it with Hong Ki." President Ahn said.

"I-" I started.

"Hong Ki it is then!" Manager Song said.

"Then why am I here?" Jeremy piped up. I noticed that Hong Ki was very silent. And his cheeks are really red.

"Oh, just in case she chooses you." President Ahn said, and both the bosses walked away. Then Hong Ki burst into laughter.

He managed to chok out," You- haha-sing-haha-with me?hahaha-Wait. Seriously?" I got a little hurt, like a needle poking me, he acted like I was really bad. Then the speaker piped up,

"Lee Hong Ki and Miss Han Jan-Soon please report to the recording studio. Repeat, please report to the recording studio."

I sighed, and looked at Jeremy. He didn't seem so happy. But I still turned around and walked away.

When we arrived, Manager Ma said, "We already have a song! It was orignially made for just FTIsland, but they let us use it! And also, Manager Song and President Ahn requested that you guys be at least a fake couple, so that this song would be a great hit! Got it? Okay. Please proceed." WE walked in, and I put on the headphones.

"Do you think we have to do it? I mean, it's a little weird." I said. Hong Ki nodded. Pretty soon, the music started flooding in. And also, by now, my korean has become pretty fluent, which was good. Some of the words were in english, so that I can pronounce korean, but read english if you know what I mean. i looked at the list title. It read:

_I Hope by FTIsland_

Then, I started singing:

_haruga jinago handari jinado  
>neoege yeonragu ojireul anhasseo<br>nun muri heulleo gaseumi apa  
>aniya jamsippunya anilgeoya anilgeoya<br>anilgeoya nareul dallaejima  
>niga ddeonan bin jariman keojyeoga<em>

I didn't really undertand, but I still sang. _  
><em>

We both started singing:

_neoreul dasi bwado neon neon nae sarang  
>subaekbeon bwado nan nan ne sarang<br>haneuri maejeojun neon nae sarang  
>niga jamsi gireul ilheun geot bbuniya<br>dasi taeeonado neoman balae  
>dasi saranghaedo neoman balae<br>doraol geoya doraol geoya  
>niga eobtneun naneun eobseunikka<br>_

Hong Ki then sang:

neoreul dasi bwado neon neon nae sarang  
>subaekbeon bwado nan nan ne sarang<br>haneuri maejeojun neon nae sarang  
>niga jamsi gireul ilheun geot bbuniya<br>dasi taeeonado neoman balae  
>dasi saranghaedo neoman balae<br>doraol geoya doraol geoya  
>niga eobtneun naneun eobseunikka<p>

oneuli jinago naeil ddo nun ddeumyeon  
>i modeunge hyeonsiri anin ggumigil balae Oh<br>modeunge hyeonsilboda deo miwehaettdeon ggumiyeottgil  
>naneun balae neol balae ajikdo neoreul wonhae<p>

I sang:

_dasi doribwado neon neon nae sarang  
>sucheonbeon bwado nan nan ne sarang<br>haneuri heoreukhan neon nae sarang  
>urin jamsi meoreojyeottdeon geot bbuniya<br>dareun yeojang bwado neoman balae  
>dareun saranghaedo neoman balae<br>doraol geoya doraol geoya  
>naega eobtneun neoneun eobseunikka<em>

Then we both sang the ending:

_nan maeil bam gidohae nae haengbok aneun bulhaengeul wihae  
>neon naega anin dareun sarang mothage<br>nan neo animyeon andwae nae shimjangi neol malhae  
>naneun byeonham eobseo dasi taeeonado neoman balae<em>

"Perfect! Now you just need to get the groove on!" President Ahn said. I just sighed again, and again.

* * *

><p><strong>URL: The I Hope Song : h t t p :  / w w w . y ou t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ?v = R 0 F a r 5 Y 9 Z C s & f e a t u r e = f e e d f_mor e WITHOUT SPACES! And the JaeJIn/ Hong Ki fighting without spaces: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = D c s u W K d w _ R k **

**No Spoilers!PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Sauna!

**So, I remembered that I didn't post the one where the part where Min Hwan said, "It's the Intestine!", well, here it is, h t t p : / /w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = F O 9 Z Q _ g J C c M without spaces. And also, if you want, a radio recording, where I think it was Jae Jin sounded exactly like Won Bin. **

**Well, no one reviewed except for percylover1111, who only reviewed chapter 1. So, if you don't have an account, just review as anonymus and make a fake username. Please, I need encouragement, or I'll delete this. Also, I DO NOT SUPPORT HONG KI/JONGHOON OR HONG KI/MINHWAN AND ETC.! I think it's too gay.. I feel like barfing... **

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say this anymore, but I only want to say that... Hong Ki will be mine!**

**Hong Ki: Aniyo! Aniyo! Saranhe? Aniyo! Aniyo! Geujesedubaeka! Aniyo! **

**Me: What? **

**Reo Reo, Aniyadeo, ajasimudonja sauna (from Reo Reo by FTIsland)-**

**Hong Ki: FIGHT! FIGHT! Are we going to Sauna? (Sauna means like a spa thing, and in korean, it also sounds like sauna, meaning fight.)**

**MinHwan: Hyung, that really got old. (please see the fifth part of the first youtube link tosee what I mean) **

**Hong Ki: I was being funny... **

**Me: PLEASE WATCH I Hope by FTIsland! It's awesome... So, Ga means 1 in korean, Ju means 2 in korean, san means 3 in korean, soooo... Ga, Ju, San! ACTION! **

**Chapter 5: Let's Sauna!**

**This time, it's Hong Ki's POV!**

After the recording, and finding out how amazing Jan-Soon was at both guitar and drums. I returned home, recieving a call from Jeremy, telling me to wait at a coffee shop. I went there, at about 4:12, and Jeremy was there.

"Anneyonghasseo. What's up?" I said as I sat down on the booth. Jeremy was glaring at me, showing his teeth.

"Oh nothing. Just wanna hang out. Want to sauna **(Hong Ki: Told you it was funny!)**?" Jeremy asked. fight? Why?

"Sauna? Why? Are you mad?"I asked. He shook his head and stopped with a smile instead of a glare, which I was relieved about.

"I mean, the sauna. Like, the spa thing?" Jeremy explained.

"Oh.. Well, Let's sauna!" I exclaimed. We finished our coffee and went to the nearest sauna.

"Sauna feels good." I said as I ate the eggs.

"Mm Hmm.. Oh, if Goh was here, then it would be much better." Jeremy said. Goh?

"Who's Goh? Isn't it what you named your pet cat?" I asked.

"Oh, I called Jan-Soon Goh. She's like a cat." Jeremy replied like it was nothing at all. I sighed, something bubbling up into me. Like, some kind of bad feeling in the pit of my stomache **(I'm feeling that too, since my Hong Ki likes someone)**.

"Oh. Well, this place is about to close. Let's come out." I said and we left.

"You like Jan-Soon?" I asked.

"Uh, yeh. She's a great friend." Jeremy _un_truthfully answered.

"I mean... more then a friend."

"Oh, well... more then that."

"Uh.. Well, I like Mi Nyu more, but now that I know who she is... About the same?"

"Oh.. Okay. I was just wondering."

"You?" Jeremy asked.

"I only-"

"Just tell me. I won't tell anyone. Please?" Jeremy said giving his puppy dog eyes.

"Well, when I met her when we were kids... I had a crush on her. And we used to hang out a lot, and-"

"Oooooo! Hong Ki Hyung likes a girl! Hyung likes a girl!" Jeremy said shouting.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Fine."

"But, I don't know if I feel that way. But I'm not sure if I still feel the same way." I said. Then, all of a sudden, a pot came out of no where and I pushed Jeremy away, the pot smashing at the spot where he was. The pot had fell on my back, which was good since I wore a lot due to the cold weather. Jeremy's arms were scraped from being pushed.

"What was that for? I got hurt!" Jeremy whined.

"You were about to get hit! I pushed you away so it wouldn't hit your stupid head!"

"I'm not stupid! It'd be better if I got hit on the head! I wouldn't have gotton these scars!"

"You might not even have one! Thanks to me, otherwise you would've been dead!"

"But I got hurt!" And that's when I noticed that I too got scraped on my arms, and, my head hurts.. Which means that I hit the wall.

"I got hurt even more! This stupid pot hit me and my arms are scraped by this stupid ground and my head hurts by this stupid wall!"

"How will I look good on TV?" Jeremy said, examining himself. He didn't even look at me.

"How about me?" I stood up and I almost fell again. My arms ached, and my head hurt like crazy. I touched my head, and felt something wet. I looked at my hand, and there was... blood. _Blood._

"WHOAH!" I yelled.

"What? I hurt like heck." He said. Then he looked at me and his mouth dropped. Then he took out his ohone and started pressing random things. All of a sudden, my band's song played.

"Reo, Reo annideo kedosaba sorichyo keude soda kuliddio oh yeah!" It started. The music was awfully loud, and pretty soon, we were surrounded by a bunch of people. They started screaming, fans and all taking pictures. Me and Jeremy ran away as fast as we could, but I kept falling. Finally, we entered a mini forest, which was pretty unbelievable since this was Seoul. But it was there. I sat on a fallen tree and looked at myself. I looked like someone who got in a fight.

"Oh. How can anyone see me like this. I need to go to the hospital." Jeremy kept muttering to himself. I was scraping cinamon off of trees. I was even more hurt then him!

"Can you just shut up? My injury is more serious then you." I said.

"Quit whining! You should see what I look like." Jeremy muttered. My hands turned into fists.

"Really? Do you have a bleeding head? Did you block a pot for your friend? Does your back hurt like crazy? NO! I-"

"SAUNA SAUNA SAUNA!" I heard from the bushes. I turned to it. Then, all of a sudden a cell phone and camera shot a picture. Oh no.

"Jeremy! Let's go!" I shouted and we ran again. I fell and I didn't have much energy to run. All the fans were catching up.

"Hong Ki, ugh. Taxi! Taxi!" A taxi soon pulled up and we got in. Jeremy said to go to the nearest hospital. Then he _had_ to start a conversation.

"Did you see the music video for your song Heaven part 2? It's quite scary. Jae Jin is killed. And the girl deosn't even help." I didn't reply. I was losing energy. I mean, the girl didn't save him because if she did, she would've been dead too. So Jae Jin would've died for nothing. And of course, eveyone hates the girl because of that.

"We're almost there..." Jeremy said. Then he dragged me out and some nurses came and put me on one of those bed thingies. They brought me into a room and did all that cleaning up thing. I think it was that time I blacked out.

Sometime later, I heard some yells outside. One was clearly Jeremy's and one was Jan-Soon's.

"What are you doing? Why are you acting like nothing has ever happened? He's really hurt! You're only hurt like, you fell down. And that is just nothing! And guess what? It's on the internet!" Jan-Soon shouted.

"How should I know?" Jeremy said.

"You know what? Just go home. I don't want to see you." Jan-Soon's voice said. I heard retreating footsteps and a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. Jan-Soon walked in. She sat on the side of the bed and smiled. And I have the weird feeling near my heart...

"Hey, the whole accident was reported on the internet. Along with the song Reo Reo. It's now a big hit on YouTube. I guess you'll have more people at your concerts now. And also it said something about both of you guys likeing a girl-" Jan-Soon's expression turned sad and gloomy."-, is that true?" I nodded.

"Oh. Well, apparently everyone is blaming Jeremy for the accident. And, there is a mob outside of the A. N. Jell office with mobs of fans turning down Jeremy, and a bunch of fans outside the FNC office saying good luck on your injury. Which mostly explains why the room is covered in flowers, chocholates and cards. And I hope you do well." Jan-Soon took my hand and smiled. I felt my cheeks warming up. Then, all of a sudden, several clicks were heard.

President Ahn came in from no where.

"Well! I guess you listened to me and became a couple. We took a few shots from Reporter Kim and it will be everywhere! This will definetly boost up your popularaties!"

My only thought as I fainted again was:

_I'm dead._

**Haha. Kinda a loop. Hope you like it! Jeremy may seem kinda mean and jerkish, but he'll get over it.**

**Spoilers!**

**Some fiery relationship! (please guess in your reviews who it is. It includes Jan-Soon though)**

**Jeremy apologizes **

**And that's all I've got for now! please R&R!**

**I love reviews as much as Zeus loves lightening,Poesidon loves the sea, Hades loves the dead, Athena loves Wisdom,Hephaestus loves blacksmithing,Ares loves War,Hestia loves fire,Hera loves Torturing Demigods,Aphrodite loves love,Apollo loves Haikus (and woman),Artemis loves to hate boys, and as much as Demeter loves cereal. Which means alot! Just REVIEWWWWWWWW!**

**GO LEE HONGKI! I ** ** YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6:ClaustrophobuicAsthmatic

**Last updates spoilers weren't true. The real spoilers:**

**Jeremy's Single Album**

**Jan-Soon warms up with Jeremy or Hong Ki**

**AND... ****More mention of other characters! **

**A band ( not SJ, I don't know all of them. I'm shooting for some girls and have small bands), starts with KA. And who knew that Jung Young Joo was born in Glendale Califronia? **

**The music video(s) will be VERY similar to the real ones. FTISLAND! I KNOW IT'S COPYRIGHT! BUT,PLEASE LET ME!**

**FTIsland:-gets out weapons to destroy me because of copyright-**

**Hong Ki: -dances and crys- neo dashi dolaoolkkabwa naegero ulggabwananun sarangul dashi mothajanha eetorok apeuge**- **(please note this is from After Love)**

**Me:Why in the world are you singing? **

**Randomly, the cast's weapons turned into their instruments, Seung-Hyun, his guitar and microphone (for rapping),Jong Hoon, his guitar, Min Hwan, his drums, Jae Jin, his bass (I have no idea what that is), and Hong Ki, his mirophone (in addition, there is pink sparkly glitter and red gems on it with a picture of Sleeping Beauty in her pink dress)**

**Me: You like pink? I thought you liked black and yellow (LOL, black and yellow, the song)**

**The cast start smashing their instruments and making a tantrum. When they finished, there was wood everywhere with red gems and pink sparkles evereywhere.**

**Me: What in the world? Clean this heck of a mess up! -smiles mischeiviously and takes out the Alice Madness Returns (really, if you just look at the cover, it looks pretty darn scary with Alice holding a knife with blood and the disappearing cat with blood on it's teeth)**

**The whole room shudders and begins cleaning, with the author trying to get the picture of the bloody Alice off her mind (which is pretty darn scary! Heck, God of War isn't that scary!)**

**Not much, but I updated yesterday! Actually, I wrote this yesterday and am publishing it today. And yes, every single part was wrote yesterday. I'm acting as if today is tomorrow's yesterday. I'm confusing you, right? I'm in love with I Hope, FTIsland's song... Anyone know where to buy FTIsland's Album Return in Califronia, Union City? Just gave my address... WEll, worth getting the album. I bribed my dad 30 bucks, just in case it costs that much. I never bought any CDs of any albums. And I'm really craving FTIsland here! **

**P.S., I actually have claustrophobia and asthma. Just rotten luck, huh?**

**WARNING! I made another mistake. HongKi did NOT faint! Now that that's clear...**

**Ga,Ju,San-ACTION!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 (ALREADY!): ClaustrophobuicAsthmatic**

**Jan-Soon's POV**

Oh. My. God. I just got to the hospital, hearing about Hong Ki's accident. Then, the next thing I know, I'm a couple with my best friend and my idol. What a life! (Notice the punch line from disney) And apparently, after watching President Ahn repeat and yell 'JACKPOT' again and again, he locked us in the room, which I thought was:

1) Stupid because Hong Ki needed medical attention

2)Any doctors can come and open the door

3)I'm a girl!

4)It's really awkward...

5)It's really stupid!

6)He is really stupid! I clearly stated that I have claustrophobia.

7)When I start hyperventilating (a side affect of claustrophobia), my asthma starts to react.

8)Did I mention it was stupid?

As I was hyperventilating (dunno if I spelled it right), Hong Ki was banging on the door and yelling. I grabbed the puffer from my bag and began slowly inhaling. Not working. I kept doing it, and it wasn't working. I began hyperventilating again, and I completely lost control of myself.

"Ugh!" I shouted and threw the puffer on the floor. Hong Ki turned around and looked at the puffer. His expression read, '_Oh no'._ He ran over to me and patted me trying to get me to stop hyperventilating. Then, it started to feel harder and harder to breathe. I clenched my stomach as I slowly slipped down to the floor. And without knowing, I slowly closed my eyes, and... fainted?

* * *

><p><strong>Hong Ki's POV (since Jan-Soon is really sick and is out at the moment)<strong>

**A/N:Ohhhh, I left off at this part yesterday. My dad was playing God of War which involves Greek Myths, which I still love. Did you know that FTIsland actually likes it too? Hong Ki said he wanted to be Zeus (really, I'm not making it up), so I'm going to be Hera! Except I don't torture anyone and is not mean. And I'm the goddess of Wisdom, Ocean, and Marriage! I'll stop and go on with the story:**

As Jan-Soon slowly fainted, I stuffed the puffer in her mouth (what else can I do?), not knowing what to do. I took it out, not knowing what to do.

I set her on the bed and pounded on the door.

"Hey! A claustrophobic girl is in here! I think she died! Anyone come in here and help!" No answer. I kicked the door again. Then, a lock seemed to open the door. I opened it, only to see it was only opened not even half-way.

"Hey! Open it and come in! She's hyperventilating! You have to save her!"I yelled. I saw there was a chain preventing the door from opening.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a key. I think you can save her from CPR?" The doctor answered.

CPR? What can I do?

* * *

><p><strong>AHH! Short. I need to go and I want to post it, so yeh... <strong>

**Same spoilers! **

**I love reviews as much as Zeus loves lightening,Poesidon loves the sea, Hades loves the dead, Athena loves Wisdom,Hephaestus loves blacksmithing,Ares loves War,Hestia loves fire,Hera loves Torturing Demigods,Aphrodite loves love,Apollo loves Haikus (and woman),Artemis loves to hate boys, and as much as Demeter loves cereal. Which means alot! Just REVIEWWWWWWWW!**

**GO LEE HONGKI! I HEART YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7:Girls don't understand Part 1

**Aniyohasseo!**

**So, I would've updated a long time ago if it wasn't for my mom who was syncing her iPad on my laptop, closed ALL my unfinished chapters I was working on. So, sorry for big delay! Dang, I forgot COMPLETELY what I wrote before. I remember I wrote many funny things. I blame my mom. BTW, my friend, Little Jan-Soon said that you're supposed to say Yeboseyo on the phone for hello. Like moshi moshi in japenese!**

**Disclaimer: I won't say it again. Also, I know that all FTIsland MVs are Copyright, but I don't have any other ideas for the music video(s)! **

**I have now completely forgotten what I wrote, and I don't feel like writing it again. So, let's just skip to the story.**

**Chapter 7: Girls Don't Understand**

**Hong Ki's POV **

"Hey! Hey! I can't do that? Any other way?" I shouted. The doctor was speaking technology stuff that I didn't understand at all. Jan-Soon remained motionless...And lifeless?

"Hey!" I shouted. The doctor continued to talk.

"HEY!" I yelled. He snapped his head up. "Dude, just tell me what to do! I think she really died." Unfortunately, that set him off into another language. I sighed and grabbed a cup. I went to the sink, filled up the water, and set it on the table. I opened the windows.

"Hey, move." The doctor took a step back , but continued talking. I took out scissors and began trying to cut the chain.

"Aish!" I yelled, and threw the pair of scissors on the ground. I decided to do one life saving thing they do in movies when someone faints: Pour water on them. And I did as so. Jan-Soon started coughing like crazy, and I brought her to the opened window. She opened her eyes and screamed. Thankfully, no one noticed outside. She started clutching me, as if I would throw her down. Then, I saw Manager Ma walking to the hospital. He was twirling a key chain (with keys on it) and whistling to what suspicously sounded like Under The Sea. I took a cup, and aimed right at his head when he stopped to pick up the fallen keys.

"Oof! Who dares-" He was cut off again when I threw another one which went straight into his open mouth. He started choking, and people were begining to look at him and forming a circle. He spit the cup out and shot me a glare as he ran into the hospital.

Before long, I heard yells."Aish! Hong Ki! You are dead! You almost-"And he went on like that for forever. I tried turning Jan-Soon around, but she wouldn't.

"Dwi-ro-dora." I told her. And she turned around... And started hyperventilating again.

"Aye, Hong Ki, me, the sam-chon, will kill you!" Manager Ma yelled. And as I planned, he unlocked the door, preparing to yell at me some more, I grabbed Jan-Soon's bag and puffer on the ground, and we bolted out.

There was screaming and clickings of pictures everywhere as we ran. I always wished that stars can have more privacy.

"Hey! Hong Ki-ssi! Who is the mysterious woman you are with?" Oh no. Reporter Kim.

"Hey! Stop!" He yelled again, and I heard many more pictures there. I ran with Jan-Soon back to the mini forest, searched for my cinammon stick, and began scraping again. I heard snickering in the background, but I pushed it off.

"Goh." I said. Jan-Soon's head snapped over.

"What?"

"Jeremy calls you that, right?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Because I thought that maybe I can also give you a nickna-" I was interuppted.

"Sauna,Sauna!Sauna! Hehehehe, let's keep it up." A voice I heard before said.

"I knew you were right. You always are. This is funny, but who is that girl? I hope they get away from eachother." A voice said.

"Yeah, this is funny. But they stopped. Hehehe, all the famous stars come here. Hehehe..." Another voice that was also familier said.

"Did you hear that?" Jan-Soon whispered.

"Yeah." I agreed. Then, 3 snaps and cameras popped out from the bushes. I went over and grabbed their phones.

"Hey!" The (fan)girls chorused, but immediatly blushed when they saw who I was. Then, they turned to Jan-Soon, and their, shy smile turned into a glare. The girl in the middle was wearing a nun outfit **(remember the first ep? They said Mi Nyu's nun outfit was genius)**, her black hair was very short and wavy. Another one was slightly fatter. She had a nose that always stuck up in the air, and she had staright black hair and wore the headress of a nun. The other one looked about in between them. She had super curly brown/black hair and wore the dress for a nun.

As they glared at Jan-Soon, Jan-Soon looked at the tree I was scraping cinammon off of.

"Aigoo, who is that girl? If all A members are gone, we'll at least have Hong Ki Oppa, but that girl is bothering him! We should seperate them!" The girl in the middle said. They all nodded, and fist pumped. The girl in the middle stepped out in front of me and batted her eyelashes. I didn't really notice, because I was looking at Jan-Soon to see her being dragged away (literally) by the other two.

"Where is Jong Hoon when I need him?" I muttered. Whenever I have some private times in my room and etc., he would burst out of nowhere and start bothering me. And at the moment, he isn't bursting out of nowhe- Oh no, I take that back, he just burst out of no where... Along with A. N. Jell and the rest of FTIsland, along with the group of fangirls on the otherside.

**No One's POV**

As everyone entered the scene, Hong Ki and Jan-Soon was motioning to everyone that fangirls were on the otherside... All the while the bandmembers were rambling that they should've returned to the studio. And pretty soon, with a girl's awesome yelling and bossing powers, Jan-Soon yelled,"Hello? We're telling you that they are coming to get us! Aren't you afraid? So shut up and leave!" But then, everyone stared at her in awe, including the fangirls who were grasping her wrist. While everyone was in shock, Jan-Soon shook off the maknae fan girls hands and tried pushing everyone out of the way. But that just set them into their own style off ticking her off and ranting.

Shin-Woo-"Jan-Soon, you should've just went back! We were all very worried that you guys went suicide!"

Tae-Kyung-"Aish! you people are really dumb! Where do you see it? Huh? I can't see during night pabos!" (and yes, it is night time)

Jeremy (very surprising actually ticked her off too)-"Goh! Never do that again! Always come back! You don't know how many bad men take away women home!"

Mi Nam-"Aigoo! We looked for you everywhere! You Pabo!"

Jong Hoon-"Here missy, I don't know you, but why are you yelling?"

Min Hwan- **(I don't really know Min Hwan, or any FTIsland member's personalities except for Hong Ki, so sorry if it's weird)**-"Uh, hey! I didn't talk to you, but, can I have your phone number?"

Jae Jin-"You know, we had a busy schedule! If you guys just returned, we won't have much of a busier schedule tomorrow!"

Seung-Hyun-"Aish! I know I'm new, but being new and not knowing what in heaven's name why this is happening is not good!"

Hong Ki (very surprising too, but half making her sigh a sigh of relief)- " What did you see? A monkey? What are you talking about-? Oh.." _Finally! someone who noticed and listened to what I said!_ Jan-Soon thought.

But, it was much too late, as the fans had finally apporached them, and snapped millions of photos that would bring the many hyungs, oppas, and maknaes many years of embarassment.

**LONG UPDATE! Well, hyung means (for a boy) and older boy, oppa means (for a girl) a older male, maknae is someone young. Dwi-do-dora means turn around. Any more korean referances you need help on, answer in reviews. Same spoilers! **

**I love reviews as much as Zeus loves lightening,Poesidon loves the sea, Hades loves the dead, Athena loves Wisdom,Hephaestus loves blacksmithing,Ares loves War,Hestia loves fire,Hera loves Torturing Demigods,Aphrodite loves love,Apollo loves Haikus (and woman),Artemis loves to hate boys, and as much as Demeter loves cereal. Which means alot! Just REVIEWWWWWWWW!**

**GO LEE HONGKI HWAITING!**


	8. Chapter 8Girls Don't Understand Part 2

**Haha, no reviews again. But I LOVE Hong Gi (I found out he perferred it that way) too much that I needed to update even though I don't have reviews. =D**

**Disclaimer: ****Dasi tae-eonado neoman barae, BARAE! No matter how many times barae (I hope), I don't own FTIsland, this drama, or my beloved Lee Hong Gi. **

**Hong Gi: POOF!**

**Me: Uh...**

**Minho: -imitates Hong Gi- POOF!**

**Hong Gi: -Turns red-**

**Minho: See! I'm making him famous! **

**Heechul: Don't touch me.**

**Hong Gi: Like you never touch me.**

**Heechul:-scoffs-**

**Me: Uhh, let's just get to the story. Also, I decided this is part 2 out of 3! I don't have any time to finish it all in one chap, so it'll be parts. Who knows... It might be 4 parts? **

**Chapter 8 (Oooo! My oldest story didn't even have this many chaps): Girls Don't Understand Part 2/3**

**No One's POV (No One: Do you want me to be funny? Me:No. Do it regularly.)**

As the members and maknae slowly turned their heads to the raging crowd, the fangirls that were busy staring, started to snap out of their daze and make the other fans come quicker.

"Who's fault is it? Huh, Jan-Soon?" Tae-Kyung said as he glared at Jan-Soon. Jan-Soon glared back with difficulty. Then, almost suddenly, she noticed motorcycles, 5 motorcycles. She smirked, thinking back to the days in America, she was one heck of a bad girl.

***Flash Back***

It was a cold summer day, during the last day of the college Jan-Soon was attending. She wanted to be extra-bad, since she wouldn't come anyway. But, she didn't smoke, nor did she drink a lot. She wasn't much of a gangster person, she was just bad. Sure, she dressed emo and goth and punkish, but no one thought she was like that. She may seem edgy, but her face is just too nice to make it mean. Anyways, she was cold, and there was no ride. She originally planned to take a ride from her friend, so she didn't tell her dad to pick her up. And like said, she would've taken her car, but then she thought her friend would take her. Her cell phone was out of battery power, as usual. Her friend had to leave extra early because of a family accident. And apparently, that was the only friend who didn't make fun of her and actually is a real friend she'd want to be with. The others were just plain mean. There were many guy friends too, but she never felt comfortable with them. She always thought back to her 2 childhood guy friends. She had made herself swear that if she was going to like someone, it had to be one of them, and no one else. Well, no she was alone and tired, but then, there was a motorcycle un-occupied, with a random looking gangster dude smoking on the side of a convenience store. She knew how to power up cars without the keys, though she had no idea how to use a motorcycle. She then figured that this vehicle was that gangster dude's.

"Hey, keep watch of your cycle, you better watch out for people who know how to power it up." She smirked, as she stuck a key in the slot, kicked it, and then drove off. She never ever felt comfortable with the gas or oil smell, but as long as she can get home, she was willing to do it.

When she arrived, she saw that weird guy there, she took the key out and pushed the motorcycle to the gangster dude.

"Thanks for the ride. I won't take yours anymore, but watch it." She said as she walked into her house.

***End***

Jan-Soon smiled once again, and quickly spoke to the others. They were to take her 5 keys (she had extras in case she lost them) and use that technique to run away. They got to choose their partners. Tae-Kyung grabbed Jae-Jin, closest to him, Shin-Woo, nodded at Min Hwan, who nodded back. Mi Nam put his arm around Jong Hoon, and started acting gangster. **(Notice A. N. Jell members paired with FTisland. It's cuz' FTIsland is too young to drive, A. is older, only person who can drive is Hong Ki) **Seung-Hyun stood there dumb-founded. Then, Jeremy and Hong Gi both grabbed Jan-Soon's arm, trying to pull her seperate ways. They were glaring at each other for a few minutes, and then Jan-Soon started feeling exahsted and squatted.

"I, Jeremy can make you have more energy and make you happy." Jeremy proudly said.

"I can tell her jokes and make her sing too." Hong Gi said.

"You pick." Jeremy and Hong Gi said together. Seung-Hyun was staring at them in curiosity.

"Aish, pick quickly! They are almost here!" Tae-Kyung said.

"Shut up!" Hong Gi, Jeremy and Jan-soon said in harmony, which only made Tae-Kyung do that weird thing with his mouth (let's call that a T-K-smirk, shall we?).

"Well? Who?" Jeremy said.

"Uh, maybe I choose-" But once again, Jan-Soon was interrupted.

"Ugh! Just take Jeremy! I need to talk to Hong Gi." Seung-Hyun said. Hong Gi bit his lip, then nodded as Jeremy took Jan-Soon to the other side where there was an empty motorcycle.

**Jan-Soon's POV, with Jeremy**

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Why did you want to take me?" I asked, with a slap on the back every 'Hey'.

"Goh, can you stop that? It hurts…" Jeremy said, but even from the back I can tell he was smiling.

"Dong-Sang." He said as his smile turned into a smirk.

"I'm not a dong-sang! I'm older then you! Wait…. Dong-Sang!" I said.

"Aww, I hoped that you would forget that dong-sang can be used for men too." Jeremy pouted.

"Well, what about catching up to them? They are way ahead. By the way, you drive very slow."

"Oh really?" Jeremy said, then he made that grouchy noise when you turn the handles. He then went really fast, which almost sent me in a heart attack. 

"Aigoo! Don't go that fast! You could've told me you were going to go fast." I said. He smiled, and took off going fast again.

"Woo!" We both yelled as we swerved left and right.

"Ice cream?" Jeremy asked. I burst out laughing, koreans don't have their own way of saying ice cream, so they say ice cleam. I thought it was funny myself.

"Yeah." I answered.

"And I'll try that mint brown of yours." Jeremy said as he turned a right. But on the corner of my left eye, I saw Hong Ki frowning and eyes that was pleading me to stay.

**Hong Ki's POV (with Seun-Hyun)**

" Anneyong nae, Sarang, sarang, sarang-"

"Shut up. And that was a farewell song to our 'love'." I said as Seun-Hyun kept repeating that.

"Exactly. See, you're *Sarang, sarang, sarang* is leaving you." Seun-Hyun said.

"No! What are you talking about? Aiiiiigoooo." I sighed.

"Whoa, no need for the extra long aigoo. Is it really nesaccery?"

"It is if you do that."

"Oh, look at them. What a _nice couple_!" Seung-Hyun said, pointing toward Jeremy and Jan-Soon. I looked, and there was silence for a couple of minutes.

"Oppa!" Seun-Hyun yelled.

"Woah!" I yelled as we almost hit a telephone pole. And I guess I should explain the oppa thing. So, one day, we had this music video of Bad Woman, and lead girl kept saying Oppa, and I guess it got to Seun-Hyun beause he started calling me Oppa by accident.

"Be careful next time-Oh, wait, it's coming to me. Nan nabbunnamjaya ~Nan nabbunnamjaya-" Seun-Hyun began singing our Bad Woman song.

"What's the purpose of this now?" I asked.

"She's with two guys. And they're having fun." Seun-Hyun said as he pointed once again to Jeremy and Jan-Soon. I again took my eyes off the road and began looking off to them.

"Oppa!"

"Woah!" We had once again almost got hit with a telephone pole.

"Aish! what is up with you?" Tae-Kyung Opp-Uh, I mean Hyung said.

"geuriume nungameumyeon deo jalboineun geureon sarang-"

"Really! What is up with you singing Love Sick?"

"Because-"

"Anneyong! Anneyong Jan-Soon!" I yelled to her. She didn't turn to me.

"Oh-Anneyong mal, Hello Hello, ijen Goodbye Goodbye-" Seun-Hyun sang again.

"Hello Hello now? Am I dead? Is Hello really goodbye? NO! So cut it out!" I yelled. Then, I saw Jan-Soon and Jeremy turning to the left, and I looked at her. Her eyes was a little to where I was, but she didn't react.

"Oppa!"

"Woah!"

**(Lol, guess what happened now?) Jan-Soon's POV**

"They have brownies in this!" Jeremy yelped in surprise as he took a bite.

"Duh. Thus the name, Mint Brownie." I smiled. We ate and talked, all while hearing many, 'Oppa!' and 'Woah!' along the way. By the time we finished, we thought that maybe everyone had already returned.

"Hey, you know I always had something to tell you." Jeremy nudged me.

"Yeah?" I asked, giving him premission to continue.

"Do you really want to hear?"

"Yeah." **(WARNING: THIS WILL BE VAGUELY LIKE BABY AND ME!) **I said. Jeremy turned to look at pocket as if to find something. Then he turned around all of a sudden, and kissed me, and ran away abrubtly. I sat there, same spot as I was in. I used my toungue to push my cheeks out, stood up, brushed myself off, and walked off into the direction of the dorms.

"Anneyong!" I said as I switched my shoes to sandals and walked in. Surprisingly, all the bands were there... Even Simon D...

Hong Ki was sulking in the corner, Jae Jin and Jong Hun was playing thumb war, while Seung-Hyun and Min Hwan were playing Tap Tap Revenge on whoever's iPhone. Tae-Kyung was drawing circles on a sheet of paper with a weird and bad looking pig nosed rabbit in the corner. Shin-Woo was staring at his bouquet of flowers.. Wonder who's it was? Mi Nam was on the phone with who I suspected was Mi Nyu. Jeremy was no where to be found, but I think he was in his room, thus the loud banging and crinkling of papers.

I walked toward Jeremy's room and knocked.

"Woah!" I heard a yelp and several more bangs and more crinkling of papers. He opened the door and fell back all of a sudden.

"Um.. Hey?" I said as Jeremy blinked many times, shook his head and stood up.

"Yeah?" He said looking down. I walked past him, starting to sit down on my little fouton.

"Aniyo! Aniyo! No!" Jeremy yelled and shook his head at me. It was too late, as I had sat down.

"Ow! What is this?" I said as I reached under the sheets to come up with several crinkled peices of papers.

"Oh? What's this? Should I open it?" I said as I tried to keep the papers out of Jeremy's reach. Then I saw a chair by the door. I ran over there and stood on it, making no more room for him to stand on it. I slowly opened them.

"I... Did... Not- Ah!" I yelled. I guess we were pretty yelled with more banging sounds because the door burst opened and opening it was Hong Ki and Simon D with the other members there too. I fell down to the ground.

"Who did it?" I yelled, one again pinting my accusing finger at everyone.

"Anisoyo! Anisoyo!" Hong Ki said, trying to put the situation of him.

"Anisoyo! Anisoyo!" Simon D said, mimicking Hong Ki and putting on a weird expression.

"Nal sog-illyeogohaji (Don't try to trick me!)" Hong Ki said pointing his finger at him. Oh, I know where this is going...

"Gwaenchanh-ayo (okay)!" Simon D said in the same voice. I burst out laughing, as they did the in Oh! My School.

"Everyone's off the hook!" Jeremy said as we all marched out, all except for Tae-Kyung who stayed where he was.

**I think there will be only a part 3. Yeah. And the part where Simon D mimicked Hong Ki with eng subs is here (remember to not include spaces!)**

**URL: h t t p : / w w w.y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = r q j X B R 9 m c C A**

**If it isn't it, tell me in your reviews!**

**HONG KI HWAITING! Heh... Well... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9Girls Don't Understand Part 3

**Anneyong mal, Hello Hello-**

**No Reviews-AGAIN! A little dissapointed. I think this will finally make it all into the spoiler. I dunno if I'm supposed to introduce my beta, I think I will after I get their premission.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Jan-Soon's character, not name. Please note that the music videos are not mine. But I did make the cuts from teasers (please also note that the song is not mine! I just made the individual cuts) And it wasn't my fault that you shouted the 'Everybody Say' part during your last Come Back Concert!<strong>

**Hong Gi: It was too your fault! If you hadn't yelled, I wouldn't have yelled! I had to cover it with my awesome singing!**

**Me:And your wave thing, it felt gay after you said how you got it! You were a girl trying to hold onto 4 guys who were running away from you!**

**Hong Gi: Aniyo!-to the authoress who had clicked on a video on YouTube-**

**Me:-bursts out laughing- You-laughs- look-laughs- Stiff! -more laughter-**

**Jong hun: I still hurt where you push me.**

**Me:-laughter- You sound foreign!**

**Hong Gi: No! Don't tell-strangles the authoress-**

**Me:-more laughter- Hey everyone! To see the vid where my oppa yelled and looked stiff, to search for the one he yelled, go to youtube and type [110528] HD FTIsland - I Confess + Hello Hello [Music Core Comeback Stage] (click the one whose producer is xMrSKpop2x) for oppa looking stiff and weird, search FT island - I Will Get You (click the one with the video maker is pichseng) Phew, that was really hard to get out. now, let go of me.**

**Hong Gi: -glares and lets go-**

**Me: Even though I love you, you are a pain to be around.**

**Hong Gi: Because I'm a Psycho! We ABs will grow on you!**

**Me: Pfft, I'm an AB... And I don't grow on anyone.**

**Hong Gi: Then come to our club!**

**Me: What can I do? The most craziest are taken.**

**Hong Gi...**

**Me: I know-demonstrates- ...**

**Hong Gi: That is noth-**

**Me: Ahhhhhh! Pffffffff...**

**Hong Gi:...**

**Me: I got that from my mom!**

**The Authors Lil' Bro: -wakes up- Ma Ma! Who that?**

**Me:People you don't want to know. And, my brother always calls me that for no reason, he barely calls me Noona, I call him Dong Sang (younger person in korean) and Di Di (little brother in chinese).-the authoress faints for no absolute reason-**

**And, guys, I've been not updating. Sorry. : (( But now I came back more improved, and up to the part to where Jan Soon is hit, it's my new style of writing. Hope you like it! AND on second thought, Imma change from Hong Gi to Hongki. Much easier to write~**

**And... I just realized I wrote this a year ago. It's now 10/9/2011... . It's so long now! I found out all those like talk between 'Character/Author' is kinda... stupid. Now, on with the show~!**

**Chapter 9: Girls Don't Understand Part 3/3**

**Jan-Soon's POV**

Everyone was talking as happy as ever, as Mi Nam was checking his phone and not doing anything else, Tae-Kyung remained silent as he drew 20 more circles somewhere in his page.

"I have no idea what Haruka means, but I think it's a great song! I usually hate japenese songs!" I said standing up. Everyone was still sitting, and staring at me. I blinked a little, then noticed my random remark.

"I mean, your song, FT?" I said pointing to the group, and Hongki caught on.

"Aniyo! It's different!" Hongki said.

"Aniyo!"

"Aniyo!"

"Aniyo"

" Aniyo!"

"Aniyo!"

"Aniyo!"

"Aniyo." The rest of the FTIsland members mimicked Hongki, along with Simon D, Jeremy, and with Mi Nam muttering too. There was an awkward silence as Hongki turned red.

"_Harugagoetisoru gago de gago-"_Hongki suddenly sang, maybe to geet the awkwardness out.

"Video?" I asked, and searched up their video. I clicked on one, to see Hongki shaking his head madly telling me to choose a different one. I just shrugged and sat down. Then, I noticed, we were watching a video on the computer with Hongki singing _I Will Get You_, during a performance. I had to laugh, I was holding in from the begining. Hongki's moves were very funny, along with some grouchy sounds on some corners. Hongki was sulking in a far away corner. At the part where Hongki pushed Jonghoon, I couldn't take it anymore and laughed. After everyone caught on to what was happening, they laughed too.

"YAH!" I heard a yell from behind, and suddenly a pencil hit my head. I turned my head around. Tae Kyung had to hit me. He was the only one with a pencil, right? Oooos, now feel the sensation of mad boiling anger inside of me.

"TAE KYUNG! YOU HIT ME?" I shouted. Tae Kyung did his little (called T-K Smirk?) T-K Smirk.

"What do you think I did?" He argued. And then we started arguing. I didn't really pay attention to the rest of them, and I don't think Tae Kyung did either. We were too busy arguing. Dang this Ahjussi...

"Ahjussi! Admit you threw it already!"

"AHJUSSI? I didn't even throw-"

"MI NYU IS COMI-" Mi Nam started.

"WAIT UNTIL I FINISH- Wait what?" The 'Ahjussi' said. Mi Nam cleared his throat.

"Mi Nyu is coming tomorrow- Oops! Spilled the secret!" Mi Name stood up, flipped his hair (if possible), and sashayed off to his room.

"o.O What?" Jeremy said.

"He said Mi Nyu was comin tomorrow, he even said it ver-" Jonghoon started.

"Ever heard of sarcasm?"Jeremy rolled his eyes, "But why did he do that thing.." Jeremy then copied what Mi Nam did. I shrugged, and sat down.

"Who threw it though?" I asked. Then something hit me again.

"I did~" Mi Nam sing songy sang from his room. I rolled my eyes. Aish that boy...

"I'm going to choke some info from that kid." Tae Kyung got up and went to his room slamming the door very hard. After a couple yells and screams (Mi Nam), Tae Kyung came out dragging a very terrified Mi Nam with him.

"Time. Airport. Do we buy her meal?" Tae Kyung demanded and answer, still clutching the poor maknae's collar tightly. Mi Nam gulped and slowly nodded (not much off a nodd, saying that Tae Kyung was almost suffocating him)

"Tae Kyung, let him go. He can't answer like that." Shin Woo said calmly. How can he always be so calm? Somehow he makes me feel like those loner male version Mary-Sue guys. but then he does have some parts that doesn't make him Mary Sue. **(a little note, I might accidently, make Shin Woo Mary-Sue)** I looked behind and saw Minhwan standing behind Simon D. Which kinda surprised me. That kid has so much muscles! I shook my head a little.

"H-h-hyung. Can't t-t-breath.." Mi Nam choked out. Tae Kyung released him but still gave Mi Nam his deluxe glare.

"Um... 11:30, Seoul Airport, the one we always go to... And I think we should buy her something." Mi Nam quickly said, and took mini steps to his room.

"Have you ever sometimes felt a random headache on the side of your head?" I randomly asked.

"GOH!" Jeremy shouted at me. I blinked.

"Uhh... Okay?" I said and slowly left.

"No no! I meant Goh!" He told me again. I facepalmed.

"And I _am _going!" I literally had no idea what was going on now.

"He meant a cat? Where?" Seunghyun started jumping, and I noticed he was the tallest of the group, even though he's 2nd youngest. Kids grow so tall these days...

"JEREMY! JAN SOON!" A femeline voice yelled.

"Jeremy!" Another male voice yelled. Seriously, just come to the living room! EVERYONE is here! It's not like this dorm is a whole mansion! Aigoo...

"Here!" I yelled. Then, Coordi Wang and Manager Ma came out.

"Did I mention that Jeremy should have his own single? **(I forgot if I did)**" Manager Ma asked. We shook our heads.

"So, Ahn said that A. needs a new single. Then he said that Jeremy hadn't done his own solo yet, so we had to choose him. Ah, imagine, IMAGINE the famous-ness over Jeremy! He will NEED to change his style! JUST IMAGINE IT!" And then we went into those imagine modes...

**-IMAGINE MODE No one's POV-**

Jeremy walked like a model down the red carpet. He wore those leopard printed jackets, black, worn out, and had metal chains. His blonde hair was blown back, he wore skull earrings, skull rings, metal spiky necklaces, black 1 cm heeled small boots. He wore eyeliner... very heavy eyeliner. And the little amount of sane people there thought;

_Definitly NOT Jeremy._

**-Reality-**

Somehow, Cooridinater Wang had arrived just in time to witness it, Manager Ma remained walking weirdly. Coordi smacked his head very hard.

"Jeremy will not be rocker! Maintain his image more!" Coordi huffed unhappily.

"Aigoo... Then..."

**-Imagine Mode-**

This time, Jeremy walked into ANJel's office, wearing pink clothes, hair pins in his hair, pink lipgloss, manicures, mascara, and even high heels. Jeremy walked on cutely towards the office, when his phone rang. He picked up his pink cell phone gingerly, his phone was decorated with pink and red gems, with heart thingies that dangles on your phone.

"Yobseyo?" He held the o part extra long.

"Ah, ne... Araso." Jeremy giggled and closed his phone, and gingerly put it back in his purse.

**-Reality- **

"Do you know a _single_ thing I say? Aish, I said CUTE! Not an over exaggerated diva girly drama queen." Coordi Wang said once again, wacking Manager Ma two times. The bands, assistant, and rapper stared at them in amusement.

"What are you looking at? Janny, go organize their ANJel's wardrobe tomorrow. Tae Kyung, Mi Nam, and Shin Woo, get yourselves dinner, Jeremy, go practice and see you single, and FT go back to your dorms. I'm tired enough taking care of those 'angels'" Coordi ordered them, putting quotation marks with her fingers on the word 'angel'. And at the moment, Coordi has forgotten about Simon D, and so it seems everyone else did. Simon D began motioning for himself hoping to grab some attention, while the rest talked to eachother, and Mi Nam also trying to get Coordi's attention. Then, at the moment, Coordi seems to be too busy glaring at Manager Ma to notice.

"NOONA!" Mi Name shouted, and Coordi jumped back in shock.

"Di-did you just yell at me?" Coordi pointed at Mi Nam. Mi Nam nodded slowly. Immedeitly, Coordi's shocked eyes was replaced with fire.

"HOW! HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME!" Coordi began hitting Mi Nam everywhere.

"Unni! He's going to have bruises and he won't look good in tees with bruises everywhere. And I think that Mi Nam has something important to say." Jan Soon tried to calm Coordi down. Her eye's fire dimmed a little, but still remained.

"If it isn't for Janny, you would've been dead. But if you ever do that again, YOU WILL DIE! YOU HEAR THAT? YOU WILL DIE!" Coordi shouted at the poor maknae, with her hand raised at him. Mi Nam flinched again, but cleared his throat.

"Mi Nyu is c-coming tomorrow. C-can we ignore our schedules tomorrow?" Mi Nam asked. Manager Ma started thinking.

"I guess all of you could. But Jeremy... I have to speak with Ahn about this..." Manager turned and got out his cell phone, pushed numbers, and put the phone to his ear.

"Yobseyo? President Ahn? I'm Manager Ma. Ah, ne. I already did that. What I meant to tell you about was-... No, wait, listen. Mi Nam told me Mi Nyu is coming tomorrow and if they can have their schedules off-" Manager held the phone away from his ear. The yelling from the other line was clearly heard by everyone, who stayed silent to listen.

"YAHOOO! MI NYU IS COMING? YES! FORGET ABOUT SCHEDULES! HAVE FUN! I NEED TO-OH NO! JEREMY'S REHEARSLES! MANAGER! YOU CANNOT LET JEREMY GO! HE NEEDS TO PRACTICE AT LEAST FOR 4 HOURS! AND AFTER 3 DAYS, JACKPOT! IT WILL BE A HIT! IF HE DOES NOT PRACTICE, IT WILL TAKE WEEKS!" Ahn went on saying stuff like that, while Jeremy gloomily went inside the van, waiting to be taken to ANJel's office. But then..

"Nah, let's give the boy a break. My work is over anyways. And, DO NOT CALL ME DURING 6 PM! WORK IS ALREADY OVER!"Ahn shouted and the other line went dead.

"Did he just say what I wanted him to say?" Jeremy wondered. But everyone ignored him.

"So, can I come?" Coordi.

"I want to meet Mi Nyu. I think we'll be great friends!" Jan Soon.

"NO ONE IS TALKING TO ME!" Jeremy.

"Can I come?" Seunghyun.

"Chicken hyung?" Minhwan.

"Aish. I'm going to eat." Tae Kyung, went inside. Mi Nam was smiling crazily, Simon D had given up, and had already left somewhere, Jeremy went inside, Shin Woo talked on the phone with his girlfriend, FT left earlier due to Coordi's shooing, only to be shooed away too by AN and Jan Soon, Manager Ma also left, and all of them made it sure that only AN and Jan Soon was going to see Mi Nyu tomorrow.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: After Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Yeongui... Yeongui... Aish... What is this word?" Jeremy mumbled tapping the paper.

"Jeremy! Aren't you going to sleep? It's so late Babo!" Jan Soon trolled inside the practice room.

"Goh... What.. is.. this.. word?" Jeremy hoped that it wasn't an easy word he can read, he could be mistakened as a person who can't read hangul! Jan Soon sat down next to him and took the sheet of paper and studied it for a long time.

"It's been 1 hour already, you sure I shouldn't go ask Shin Woo hyung?" Jeremy poked Jan Soon's shoulder, but she continued ignoring him and studied the paper more.

"Ah!" She suddenly yelled, and also accidently hit Jeremy's stomach.. hard.

"Omo! Did I hurt you?" Jan Soon tried to touch his stomach, but Jeremy held his hand up, the other hand clutching his stomach.

"I'm okay.. You don't hit too hard.." But inside Jeremy was thinking, _DANG! Just by accidently hitting me, it's like we're at a wrestling match and she punched me! If she actually hit someone at a match, then they'd be dead. _And as sweet as Jeremy is, he held in the pain and asked if Jan Soon found out what the word was. Jan Soon immeditly perked up and told him.

"So, this is sarangi, and the word next to it is molla. It's late anyways, go sleep, we need to pick up Mi Nyu tomorrow." Jan Soon smiled and shooed Jeremy off. Jeremy went to bed, and before he knew it, he fell fast asleep.

Jan Soon was still staring at the paper, and going through it all, also preparing AN's clothes for tomorrow. And how long do you think that will take?

Jeremy sat on his bed, examining the corrections Jan Soon had made for him. The song was now perfect, with no mistakes. He smiled at Jan Soon's sleeping face, and took the clothes she arranged, went inside the bathroom and changed.

"YAH! JAN SOON-AH!" Someone yelled, and made Jan Soon sit bolt upright, hitting her head on another head.

"Your head is as hard as metal." Jeremy sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Jan Soon looked at him and saw that he was wearing the clothes she had arranged. Jan Soon was still silent staring at Jeremy's clothes, and maybe 10 minutes had already passed.

"Anyways, kamshashimida! You helped me a lot. Now all I need is to memorize it. Also, you better get ready Mi Nyu will come soon, and it's already 11 AM! If you don't get ready, you will get left behind!" Jeremy aegyoed at Jan Soon. She smiled and got up.

"Araso, make some lunch for me okay?" She asked him. Jeremy pouted.

"Am I your maid?"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Your going to have to thank me other then just saying thank you. I stayed up the whole night Jeremy. Tsk tsk tsk." Jan Soon scolded Jeremy.

"Then do you want to go to-" Jeremy was cut off by a loud ringing noise on the table. Jan Soon ran to it, and gave Jeremy the 'shh' sign.

"Hongki! I'm going to get ready to meet Mi Nyu. Did you eat yet? Oh.. Mmm... Araso. See you at 7!" Jan Soon flipped her phone and put it on the table.

"What did Hongki say?" Jeremy sounded a bit dissapointed.

"Hongki asked me for dinner. What were you saying?" Jan Soon asked him. Jeremy's little hope was crushed, and he felt like Shin Woo, and also the bad feeling he felt before (like when both was rejected by Mi Nyu). All of a sudden, Jeremy felt like crying.

"N-nothing." He mumbled as he ran off to the kitchen. Jan Soon blinked, confused by Jeremy's reaction.

"Well... I better get ready."

"BWOH? BUSAN? BUSAN YOUR FACE! IT TAKES HOURS FROM SEOUL TO BUSAN!" Tae Kyung shouted into his phone. Everyone sat on the dining table, sppons, forks, and etc. in mid air, staring at Tae Kyung.

"Aish.." He hung up his phone and dragged Jeremy up.

"Mi Nyu's in Busan." He said angrily. Everyone was shocked, and a dead silence fell upon them. Everyone started yelling, whilem Jan Soon grabbed the keys and went outisde to the van.

"What if we're late? Mi Nyu will be cold! It's still winter!" Jeremy said.

"We need to go now." Shin Woo said and followed Jan Soon outside into the van.

"YES!" Jeremy also ran up to the van. Tae Kyung shook his head and followed them.

"How long are you going to take? It's been 3 hours already!" Tae Kyung hurried Jan Soon as they passes by a sign that read, _Busan Next 2 Exits_.

"Wait.." Jan Soon mumbled and steered towards the left.

"Aigoo! No! Your driving wrong!" Tae Kyung said, who had most obviously not seen the sign. The two at the back stared at the fight in front of them. Soon, Tae Kyung had made Jan Soon stop on the side and let him drive, threatening to fire her if she doesn't.

... And Tae Kyun drove straight past the second exit.

"Hyung! You passed the-"

"Jeremy shut up! I'm concentrating on driving."

After about another hour, Tae Kyung felt like just driving straight through the walls, and you can litteraly see steam come out of his ears.

"How about... Just you know, follow that sign?" Jan Soon pointed to an exit, "Then we can find the way back to the airport, or something like that."

After Shinwoo and Jeremy had finally made a point for Taekyung to listen to Jan Soon, they finally arrived at the Busan Airport.

Sorry for not updating! It's 11/1/2011 now~~

I think I have to make ANOTHER part, because I REALLLLYYY wanted to post this, and I'm not working on it. :( This year- 11/11/11~ Minhwan's b-day~ Yay! I'm 5 days after. T.T

I know, the top A/N: Is long! But mianhae, I think what I used to do is stupid now. -.-

I made a sequel to this on asianfanfics. ^^ BUT- that's not the real ending. It's like a what would happen if this happened and etc.

I'm planning on a new ending for this story...

Anyways, Review, subscribe~!

Saraghae! (My korean name- - -if it has question marks... it's because it's hangul. ^^)


End file.
